


Writing

by Gravityxox



Series: Hobbies [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cold, Death, Hurt, June - Freeform, Male - Freeform, Oneshot, Pills, Quick Read, Reading, Sad, Sadness, Short Story, Story, Suicide, Summer, Weather, Writing, bottle, boy - Freeform, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityxox/pseuds/Gravityxox
Summary: The boy liked writing.





	Writing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of death and suicide.

Early morning weather is cool even in the  summer days of June, but the boy liked the cold, he preferred it in fact.

Along with cold weather the boy also liked writing, he wrote stories about other dimensions and wonderfully new mythical creatures like dragons,goblins and fairies. The boy believed these places are real that they exist in another time or place. He wrote and wrote until his left hand was numb and cover in inking all colours, he got so absorbed in the worlds he had created he had a crushing urge to go and find these place and the boy knew there was only one way to leave the Earth and go to a different world.

The boy did not believe in any sort of God and in his case that was probably a good thing.

So for the last time he wrote in the cold. He wrote of his favourite worlds and of how he wanted to meet the people and see the places he created; and on the final line he wrote,

'Sorry, you can't stop me from taking these little white pills.'

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is the other side of the story. Thanks for reading! Healthy criticism is welcome. - Gravity


End file.
